only one way to soothe my soul
by Freckles929
Summary: Alec does something stupidly reckless and self-sacrificing on a hunt, so Magnus takes it upon himself to tie Alec up and remind him of everything he'll miss out on if he goes and gets himself killed.
"Magnus?" Alec's voice rings out from the foyer of Magnus's apartment, and he waits patiently in the living room for his boyfriend, whiskey glass in his hand, though it's more for the visual than anything else. As soon as Alec comes in, he makes a beeline for Magnus and leans down, kissing him rather enthusiastically.

Indulging Alec for a moment, Magnus responds in kind, before pulling away and asking, "Mmm, what was that for?" as if he doesn't know perfectly well what Alec is trying to preemptively distract him from.

"What do you mean? I just…missed you," and there Alec goes, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Oh _really_. Because I got a text from your sister earlier and it seems you had quite the eventful evening, didn't you, Alexander?" Alec at least has the courtesy to look down and act like he regrets whatever idiotic, self-sacrificing thing he'd done while hunting tonight. (Isabelle's text had been pretty vague, but she'd said enough for Magnus to get the gist of it.)

"Why don't you go meet me in the bedroom, okay?" Magnus suggests. "You can take your socks and shoes off, but keep your shirt and pants on." By now, Alec has (for the most part at least) learned to not talk back when Magnus is in this mood, and so he goes off without a word. Magnus sits back for a little while, finishing his drink and letting the anticipation build.

When Magnus finally enters the room, Alec is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He looks up and smiles at Magnus, who can't help but smile back. Before he can stop himself, Magnus walks up and puts his arms around Alec's neck, whispering, "I missed you too, darling," and kissing him firmly on the mouth,

They kiss some more until Alec starts getting antsy and tries to wrap his legs around Magnus's waist, at which point Magnus pulls away, grinning. Narrowing his eyes, he tells Alec, "Not just yet, we have some business to attend to," and indicates for Alec to scoot back further back into the center of the bed.

Once Alec is situated properly, Magnus pushes him down onto his back and straddles him, bracketing Alec's hips with his thighs. "What kind of restraints would you like tonight, honey?" Magnus asks, almost nonchalantly. "Handcuffs? Scarves?" Then, looking down, he decides on a better option and pulls Alec's belt out of its belt loops.

"Lift your arms up, hmm?" Magnus continued, hands still at Alec's waist. He pulls off Alec's t-shirt and tells him to keep his arms above his head before wrapping the black leather belt around one of the poles of the headboard and tightening it around Alec's wrists. "Is this okay?"

"Green," Alec answers. When they'd first started exploring this aspect of their relationship, Magnus had decided to start with the simple "red, yellow, green" traffic light method rather than dealing with a specific safeword, and they've never stopped. Magnus likes it because it's a quick and easy way to check in with Alec regularly, since he has a feeling Alec is the kind of person who wouldn't safe-word even if he really needs to, and Magnus _never_ wants to put Alec in a position where that might happen.

"Good. But I do need a scarf still," Magnus decides, snapping one into his hand and tying the black fabric around Alec's eyes before he resumes undressing his beautiful boyfriend. After a bit of a struggle, Magnus pulls off Alec's jeans, followed by his black boxer briefs, leaving him completely nude. (Meanwhile, Magnus is still fully dressed, though granted, much more casually than normal, as he's makeup-free and just has on yoga pants and a t-shirt.)

Magnus kneels back, taking a moment to bask in the glory that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood naked in his bed, a sight that still hasn't gotten old even after all these months. His bare skin on display, glowing in the candlelight and contrasting with the deep color of Magnus's silky crimson sheets, Alec's biceps bulging thanks to the awkward angle they're secured at, his heaving torso and that trail of hair leading down to Alec's cock, thick and red and already half-hard from their brief make-out session…

Beyond its obvious aesthetic appeal, bondage isn't something Magnus is necessarily interested in on a regular basis; he loves the feeling of Alec's hands on him too much to willingly deny himself that pleasure very often. But whenever his boyfriend gets especially reckless on the job, Magnus will always take the opportunity to tie Alec up and remind him that his life isn't the only one he's fucking with by going out and almost getting himself killed.

It's hard enough for Magnus to think about Alec possibly dying 50, 60 years from now, he does _not_ want that day to come any sooner than it absolutely has to. And if Magnus can use sex to help get the point across? Even better for the both of them.

"Now, where to begin?" Magnus ponders aloud, running his hands up and down Alec's thighs. Lying down on top of Alec, Magnus starts placing wet kisses on his neck and jaw before moving lower. He rubs his hands through the hair on Alec's glorious chest, laving his tongue on the hard muscle there, circling one of his nipples and then sucking on it hard.

Blindfold preventing Alec from knowing what's coming, he lets out a loud gasp at this, and Magnus makes it his mission to get Alec to make as many of those noises as possible. After focusing a great deal of attention on his boyfriend's chest, Magnus licks down the lines of his six-pack, stopping right before he gets to Alec's now fully hard dick, bobbing in between his legs. Instead, Magnus moves to mouth at Alec's hips, tongue following his fingers tracing the veins there. He sinks his teeth into the fleshy parts, sucking hickeys into the skin there.

Once he has his fill of Alec's hips, Magnus reaches his neglected erection, licking a line up the side of it before taking the head into his mouth, applying only the slightest bit of pressure. Opening his mouth wider, Magnus sucks down more firmly and watches as Alec's body writhes above him. After a minute or so, he pulls off, giving Alec's cock a couple of strokes with one hand while he snaps a bottle of lube into the other.

Alec is apparently so distracted that he doesn't hear the cap of the lube opening, because when Magnus runs a slick finger down his crack, nudging it against the rim of his ass, he bucks up unexpectedly with a loud moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Magnus questions, of course knowing the answer already. He slowly pushes his finger into Alec as if they have all the time in the world, briefly grazing his prostate before moving further away. Eventually, Magnus adds another finger, filling him up more, although evidently not enough for Alec's liking, because—

"God, what's _taking_ you so long? Just _fuck_ me already," Alec moans, trying to spread his legs wider, but between Magnus's weight on top of him and the slippery sheets underneath him, he can't get the leverage he needs and Magnus smirks, even though he knows Alec can't see it.

"Oh, that's not happening tonight," he answers, pulling both fingers out of Alec's ass and snapping his own clothes off.

" _What_?!"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Magnus asks coyly. "Oh, Alexander, considering how much you _love_ getting fucked, that would _hardly_ be a suitable punishment, now would it?" As emphasis, Magnus rolls his hips down and thrusts his cock against Alec's ass for a few seconds, then pulls away, Alec whining at the lack of contact. "Instead, I think I'm gonna ride your cock, and _maybe_ if you're good I'll let you come afterwards."

"But—" Alec starts to argue before shutting his mouth quickly.

"Good boy," Magnus responds, making sure Alec hears the appreciative tone in his voice. "Now, let's hope that stamina rune lasts, because if you come before I tell you to, I will be _very_ disappointed."

Rising up a bit on his knees, Magnus empties more lube than might be strictly necessary onto his fingers and begins working himself open, making sure Alec can hear everything: the wet sound of Magnus's fingers going in and out of him, the small noises he makes as he starts to fuck himself and the louder moans Magnus lets out as he reaches his prostate.

When Magnus decides he can't wait any longer, he slicks up Alec's cock and lowers himself down, bit by bit, exhaling sharply at the feeling, so much _more_ than he can achieve alone. He presses his fingers into the bruises he's already left on Alec's hips, holding himself steady as he starts to move.

Soon, Magnus is riding Alec in earnest, feeling his thighs burn at the effort. He moves his hands to Alec's chest, digging blunt fingernails into the hard muscle there, causing Alec to moan noisily. When he hears this, Magnus realizes that it's been much too long since he last kissed his boyfriend and leans down, trailing his hands up Alec's bent arms before entwining their fingers together and laying a wet kiss on Alec's lips. Alec readily responds, opening his mouth so Magnus can explore it thoroughly.

With their chests pressed together, he feels Alec's cock get even deeper, in the perfect position for Magnus to grind right against his prostate, and his orgasm hits him out of nowhere, come coating both of them.

Magnus lays there for a minute panting, Alec's cock still throbbing inside of him, before carefully lifting himself off and draping his body against Alec's side. After he stops seeing stars, Magnus whispers in Alec's ear, "You love me, right?"

" _Yeah_ , lo-love you Magnus," Alec answers right away, nodding his head eagerly. Magnus smiles at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, but he has a feeling that was more of an instinctual response than anything else. He wants to make sure Alec knows how serious he is, so Magnus leans up to warn him and then takes off the blindfold.

Magnus gives Alec's eyes a moment to adjust; the room isn't too bright, but he wants Alec seeing him clearly when he says, "I love you too, Alexander, more than I ever thought I'd love anyone again. Which is why it frustrates me to see you continually act like your life doesn't matter. It _does_. To me, your siblings, your parents...and it should matter to you too. Understand?"

Alec tries to look away, but Magnus follows his gaze and watches him intently until he nods, tears in his eyes. "Good," Magnus says brightly, "Now, would you like to come?"

Alec nods again, and he continues, "How would you like it? Do you want my hand, my mouth, or what?"

"Um," Alec says hesitantly, "You pick. I don't care as long as I can keep looking at your face." At this, he closes his eyes, still not completely used to verbalizing what he wants, even something so innocent.

"Of course, baby," Magnus answers reassuringly, turning Alec's head towards him and kissing his cheek. If he wanted to, Magnus could probably draw this out for a while longer, but he doesn't have the heart. Instead, he swipes his hand through the come on Alec's stomach and reaches down to wrap his hand around Alec, lazily fisting his straining erection. Maintaining eye contact, Magnus slips one finger back inside him and murmurs, "Come for me, Alexander." At the command, Alec lets go, almost sobbing with relief.

After Alec finishes, Magnus snaps his fingers and the belt holding Alec's hands together finds itself on the floor. He immediately helps Alec lower his arms, rubbing circles into the angry red marks on his wrists, getting the blood flow started back up. Magnus offers to heal them, but Alec shakes his head and yawns, telling him that he'll just use an iratze in the morning if he needs to.

Checking in, Magnus asks, "You need anything else? Something to eat or drink? A washcloth?"

"No, I'm…I'm good. I want to stay here and fall asleep just like this." At this answer, Magnus smiles up at him, wiping the tears from Alec's eyes, and maneuvers them into a spooning position, Alec's back to his front.

With a wave of his hand, Magnus extinguishes the candles and darkness settles. Before he can even blink, Alec is asleep, and Magnus soon follows, drifting off happily, hoping that this is gonna be the time his message to Alec sticks.


End file.
